


You Ain't Got No Alibi

by reinadefuego



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a woman set to inherit a good fortune, must eventually fall in love with her translator/bodyguard.Written for challenge #526 - "special" at femslash100.





	

"Trust me, put this on." Camilla held out a black Vera Wang with a slit down the left side. "You'll look great."

A dress, really? Cam knew she hated them. They weren't good for manoeuvrability, even if the skirt did allow for concealed weapons. "I'll be on the edges of the room anyway. What's the point?"

"The point is every woman in that room is going to wear white, gold, or some puke coloured shade of green. I'm not having my girlfriend look like a plebeian."

Isabelle paused. Look like a plebeian? What else could she possibly look like? Her left eye was gone. At twenty-five, she didn't even look human anymore.

"You were named Belle for a reason. You're beautiful, and every one of those ugly bitches will know it."

The gala was meant to be for charity, not a pissing contest between the wives of philanthropists — yet instinct told her that was the exact reason for the gala.

"I was named _Isabelle_ for a woman I've never met."

Camilla kissed her on the cheek before she shoved her back onto the bed. "Don't make me undress you."

At this rate, Cam would have to. She was perfectly comfortable remaining in the hotel room in her satin pyjamas watching Russian drama movies.

"How about we go for half an hour and if it's a bunch of old hags, we'll leave?"

"You mean lock the door to the ladies' room and make out?"

"It's a better use of time, no?"


End file.
